


Sesame Seeds

by linnhe



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Crying, F/F, Fingerfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Rough Oral Sex, Squirting, pussy slapping, soft filth they love each other ok, there are no dicks in this, there is one mention of cunt, they both slap lol, they just fuck really hard, this could be au or bandfic i left it vague on purpose, unlike what the tags are implying this is not domsub, why is there an official cock slapping tag but no official pussy slapping tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnhe/pseuds/linnhe
Summary: Hwasa and Wheein have been best friends since middle school. And now they're more than that.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Sesame Seeds

She pushed Wheein's thighs a little further apart, so her tongue could lick over her clit with more ease. Wheein keened, bucking her hips up, pushing more of herself up against Hwasa's mouth.

"Hwasa," she whined, lifting her arms to fist her hands in her hair, "Hwasa, fuck." Wheein looked sinful like this, the dip of her abs and subtle musculature of her arms on full display. Her pretty tits bounced every time she snapped her hips up, back arching off the bed, trying to get Hwasa to give more.

Hwasa hummed but didn't let up, pinning down Wheein's legs and pushing the tip of her tongue against the hood of Wheein's clit, pushing it side to side rhythmically. But ever so gently, the pressure only just enough to tease at an orgasm. She wanted this to last — because nothing got her wetter than Wheein on her tongue, her own clit throbbing in between her legs because of it, feeling like it'd grown to about twice its usual size. She rubbed her thighs together and wiggled her ass, trying to get stimulation without actually moving to touch herself. Because it felt delicious, chasing the orgasm languidly, letting it build up for hours. 

She'd felt the first stirrings of it when Wheein had walked through the door, tossing her bag and coat aside, ready to sit down to dinner. Hwasa brought her glass of wine to her lips but forgot to drink it, watching as Wheein twirled a chopstick full of noodles onto her spoon and pushed it past her lips. She wasn't even trying to seduce her, Hwasa was just that gone for her.

Then she'd insisted on a shower before bed, saying she'd gotten sweaty in the car while stuck in traffic.

"You could've just turned on the A/C."

"You know how I hate it," Wheein pointed out, already naked in their bathroom, tying back her hair in a ponytail for her shower. "Like, how do other people do it. It dries me out and gives me a headache." 

Hwasa had taken an exceptionally long time rubbing one single make-up remover wipe over her face, eyes mindlessly fixed on Wheein in the mirror, turning this way and that underneath the showerhead. She didn't snap out of it until the bathroom got so fogged up that she couldn't throw surreptitious glances anymore. 

Her clit had sat in between her legs, thrumming at that point, begging to be touched. She did that sometimes, would just walk off and get off to the thought of Wheein, a quick and angry rub that took her all of two minutes. To take the edge off. Except it did nothing to take the edge off.

Wheein came easy when she joined her in bed, wet all over, water drops clinging to her dewy skin. Hwasa had spent some time licking them away — reducing Wheein to giggly protests and later, soft moans — until finally, rewarding herself with her favourite part on her girlfriend's body.

She didn't know why she loved giving head so much. It wasn't just the thought of giving pleasure, although that certainly was a big part of it. It was the physical sensation. Soft silky skin against her lips, folds pushing apart underneath the pressure of her tongue, Wheein's sweet little clit peeking out from underneath its hood, begging to be kissed. How could Hwasa do anything but worship her.

"Hwasa, please–" Wheein cried out, grabbing hold of their headboard, "I'm so close, please baby girl, please–"

Hwasa didn't speed up or increase the pressure in the slightest, but did slip two fingers into Wheein's cunt, forcing them hard up against her g-spot a couple of times.

"Oh my god," Wheein cried, maybe actually crying now, "oh my god, I'm so fucking close Hwasa, please, please, _please_."

Hwasa lifted her head up, mouth and chin slicked, eyes hazy in her heart-shaped face. She started fucking Wheein in earnest, keeping her pinned down to the bed with a hand on her pelvis, right where her adorable hair began to grow. She fucked her brutally, the way Wheein liked it, fingers shoving up into Wheein's g-spot over and over. She squirted small amounts every time Hwasa's hand slammed into her, soaking her hand and their sheets.

"Come on," Hwasa cajoled, a sly little grin sliding into place as she watched Wheein fall apart on her fingers. "You can do it. Come on."

Wheein let out a muted yelp and bucked, a gush of clear fluid leaving her as she squeezed down on Hwasa's fingers. It looked almost painful, her features contorting and stomach muscles tensing and re-tensing as she rode out her orgasm. Her mouth was wide open but no sound came.

"Oh my god, yes, yes, yes," Wheein cried out softly, as soon as she found words again, "please keep fucking me, please, I want to go again."

Hwasa went back to fucking her at full force. It took much less time this time around, Wheein arching her back and letting out a cry of pleasure as her second orgasm hit her. She was shivering now, breaths coming in unevenly. She sniffed and rubbed the tears from the corners of her eyes. "Woah. That was a good one."

"Once more?" Hwasa asked warmly, fingers still buried inside of her as she kissed the inside of her thigh.

"I don't think I can," Wheein admitted, looking down at Hwasa through sticky bangs, her cheeks flushed.

"Wanna try?"

Wheein nodded. "Yeah, okay, but– just your tongue this time, please? And touch yourself while you do it."

Hwasa settled back down in between Wheein's legs, getting comfortable on her tummy. She shoved the hand she'd just used to fuck her girlfriend with in between her stomach and the mattress, moaning when she pushed her fingers through her slippery lips, dipping into herself briefly.

"Bet you're so wet," Wheein murmured, threading her fingers through Hwasa's ear-length hair. "My sweet little slut, so easy for it. Love you so much."

Hwasa's heart went into double-time at the words. Wheein usually wasn't one to talk this dirty, not unless she was fully in the zone. Which meant Hwasa was doing a good job.

She sucked down on Wheein's clit this time, no longer taking care not to touch it directly. Wheein gasped and whined, trashing underneath her. Hwasa rubbed furious circles over her own clit, but it wasn't giving much stimulation at all, so wet she couldn't get enough purchase. She whined in frustration, lower arm cramping as she tried to speed up and push down harder all at once. But it wasn't going to work, and she moaned in frustration, sucking down on Wheein with more force.

Wheein's legs were mindlessly opening and closing around Hwasa's face as she chanted _too-much-too-much-too-much-Hwasa-I-can't-I-can't–_ below her breath.

Hwasa sat back on her haunches, keeping Wheein spread apart with one hand on her thigh, using the other to slap her clit. Wheein near-screamed her name, and Hwasa slapped her three more times, until she had Wheein coming again, dry this time. She fell back, chest rising and falling rapidly as she pushed sweaty tendrils of hair out of her face.

"Holy shit," she said after she'd come down a bit, "that last one _burned_. I could feel it down to the soles of my feet."

Hwasa hummed, too busy mouthing at one of her hip bones to respond.

"Did you...?"

"Not yet. Too wet, I can't feel it."

This was a common occurrence for her, as evidenced by Wheein rolling onto her side and grabbing a little black bullet from her bedside drawer, without even having to look.

"Come here," she said warmly, holding her arms open for Hwasa, who came eagerly. She pushed the length of her body against Wheein's, slinging a possessive leg over her. Wheein turned the vibrator on, sliding her arm in between them so she could let it rest against Hwasa's clit.

"Made me come so good, my clit's gonna be sore tomorrow," she whispered against Hwasa's lips. Her eyes were lidded and she looked near-angelic in the soft yellow light of Hwasa's bedside lamp, her eyes the slightest bit cross-eyed so she could keep looking at her, so cute it made Hwasa's heart ache.

"Yeah? Maybe I should pack you an ice pack with your lunch."

"Shut up!" Wheein laughed, dimples coming out, "I'm trying to get you off, stop joking around!"

Hwasa laughed and shrugged. "Sorry– I just think I'm not really in the mood anymore. I edged myself for too long, it's not gonna be good if I come now."

"Yeah? Hey, that's okay. I'll just take care of you tomorrow morning." Wheein removed the vibrator, decidedly tossing it off to the side. She'd be the one hunting it down and cleaning it tomorrow morning, cursing the carpet dust all over it, so Hwasa didn't understand why she didn't just take a minute to wash and dry it right now. She rolled over to her side of the bed to flick off the light, ready to start up her playful routine of Wheein being her own biggest enemy, which mainly consisted of riffs on how she'd have achieved world domination by now, if only she could find her keys.

But Hwasa's teasing died in her throat when Wheein pulled her into a gentle hug, tucking her chin over Hwasa's shoulder. "Hmm. Missed you so much today. Couldn't stop thinking about you," she murmured, one hand coming up to cup one of Hwasa's warm breasts.

She'd never been that soft when they were just friends, back in middle school, when they'd complain about having to wear retainers and having bad skin, and how boring all the boys in their class were. They'd shared their tubes of foundation and listened to their favourite songs together. Hwasa had loved her at first sight.

"I love you too, sesame seeds," Hwasa whispered, bringing up Wheein's hand to press a kiss to her knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> hahaa, i'm = gay


End file.
